kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Armour
Armour is a General Codex entry in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Armours are articles of protective clothing worn by Henry and many NPC's in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. See also Horse Tack for horse armour. Codex Entry In the early 13th century the chainmail was the peak of personal protection. Modern research shows that it was a superb protection against slashing damage but easily pierced. The Cumans in Kingdom Come were skilled horse-archers. Modern tests, using Cuman bows, show that they easily pierce a chainmail at 30 metres, the preferred engagement range of the Cumans. Therefore a better protection was needed for the knights of the time driving development towards the equipment available in Kingdom Come. In the 14th century manufacturing capabilities grew to include the forging of stronger, often combined armour. Plate armour was developed thanks to improved steel-making techniques and the ability to beat out larger sheets of metal at forging mills. The soldier´s head was protected by a helmet: e.g. the kettle helm ("kettle hat"), the wallet or the great helm. Armour was crafted by plate-smiths and helmers, often from one piece of tempered sheet metal (skullcaps, sallets) or riveted together from several smaller pieces (kettle helms, great helms). The best armour of the early 15th century was considered to be that made in Germany and Italy. "Combination" armour was used by heavy cavalry - it was based around chain-mail, supplemented by plate armour on the limbs and a simpler version of the cuirass or plackart, or just a gambeson (quilted breast-coat). Some cuirasses and breastplates were equipped with a hook to support the knight´s spear or lance in combat. If the armour lacked a hook, the spear or lance was lodged in the bouche, a notch in the shield, which covered the left arm controlling the reins and the lower part of the helmet. A very common helmet type was the bascinet, with its distinctly shaped "klappvisor", giving rise to the name "hounskull". In addition, pictorial sources frequently show iron hats, often with one or two view ports. The shoulders were protect either by chain-mail sleeves or cauldrons. An essential part or the armour was the shield. Armour Varieties Henry is able to mix and match various types of armour in order to suit his needs. Armour has the following varieties, which each have a designated section in the inventory - it is impossible to wear two of the same item, and some items occupy two slots, but armour and clothing can be over-layed to maximum effect: * Head ** Helmet ** Coif ** Head chainmail ** Neck chain * Body ** Outer garment ** Body plate ** Body chainmail ** Body garment ** Gloves ** Arm armour * Legs ** Leg chainmail ** Hose ** Leg plate ** Boots * Other (includes Weapons) ** Off Hand ** Main Hand ** Bow ** Arrows ** Ring ** Spurs * Women's clothing - Henry can purchase or steal these items, but he cannot wear them. Statistics * Min. Strength - The minimum level of strength required to equip the armor. * Stab Defence - The level of protection the armour provides against stabs from pointed weapons and other items. * Slash Defence - The level of protection the armour provides against slash type attacks, such as a swinging sword. * Blunt Defence - The level of protection the armour provides against blunt type attacks, like an attack from a mace. * Visibility - Visibility is a value that tells you how likely you are to be noticed by NPCs while acting inconspicuously. * Conspicuousness - Conspicuousness is a measurement of how much you stand out in the world. The higher it is, the more noticeable you will be. * Noise - The amount and level of sound the armour causes with movement. * Charisma - Charisma is a measure of how you can impress people. * 'Durability '- The amount of overall protection the item currently offers. Damaged armour has a lower durability. Items made with a better material will have a higher durability. Full Armour Sets